Pengalaman Pertama
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Sebuak fanfiksi yang mengisahkan tentang Eren Jaeger, seorang mahasiswa yang hobi menulis cerita cinta antarlelaki di blog pribadinya. Perhatian : fansiksi ini mengandung unsur boyslove. Harap maklum apabila terdapat beberapa miss typos.


**Shingeki no Kyojin ****© Isayama Hajime**

**This is (just) a non-profit fanfiction**

.

.

.

Suara tekanan cepat dan kuat pada _keyboard_ laptop 14 _inch_ berburu dengan detak jam yang menggantung. Eren Jaeger, mencoba fokus pada satu-satunya benda yang menyala di dalam ruangan. Pemuda langsing itu menekan tombol _backspace_ entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam satu menit.

Normalnya, Eren bukanlah orang yang akan hobi menekan tombol di sudut kanan _keyboard_ itu. Hanya saja sepasang mata kehijauannya tidak bisa berhenti menghujam pintu di belakangnya penuh kecemasan. Membuatnya tidak fokus. Eren mengumpat merasakan setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, dan di kesepuluh jarinya.

Punggungnya bersandar lelah, dingin sandaran kursi meresap ke tulang belakangnya. Mata emerald melirik jam dinding, sekali lagi. Kurang sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam.

Sudut kiri bawah layar yang menyala menampilkan _words: 8793_, namun Eren belum mencapai klimaks dari fiksinya. Mungkin butuh 500 atau lebih kata lagi. Kali ini dia ingin menuntaskannya dalam satu bab, tidak lebih.

Eren mendorong punggungnya ke depan menghasilkan bunyi pergeseran ke tempat semula di balik ototnya. Napasnya terasa hangat melewati bibir yang kering. Menggosok telapak tangan yang berkeringat pada permukaan piyama, sepuluh jari kembali bersuara.

Fiksi kali ini bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang mahasiswa psikologi—bukan hukum seperti Eren. Karyanya yang ke lima belas, dengan referensi berguna dari Armin. Sahabat pirangnya yang memuja Sigmund Freud_._

"Ah," satu desahan setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dalam hentakan_ keyboard_ dan jarum jam.

Eren menggenggam surai coklatnya kuat-kuat, realisasi keraguan. Sudah hampir setengah tahun dia tidak menulis di blog pribadinya, _writers block_ dan tugas kuliah adalah faktor urutan dua dan tiga.

Karya terakhir yang dia _publish_ berjudul _Pengalaman Pertama_. Menceritakan kisah seorang remaja tanggung dan pengalaman seks pertamanya dari awal hingga penghujung cerita. Eren masih mengingat setiap detil adegan bercinta dalam cerita itu. Selain karena setiap kata yang tertuang murni berasal dari otaknya, referensi adegan seksnya pun berasal dari pengalaman pertamanya dengan sang kekasih.

Dalam hati Eren berjanji akan menghapus _Pengalaman Pertama_ dari blog pribadinya.

Kali ini Eren berhasil sampai di titik terjauh dan lagi-lagi keraguan menghampirinya.

Memang terhitung hiatus, namun Eren masih sempat membaca tulisan orang lain di internet. Banyak yang memiliki diksi lebih bagus dan ide cerita yang tidak monoton. Beberapa fakta yang mengikis rasa percaya diri si pemuda.

Eren mendesah lagi. Kedua tangannya menumpu kepala sambil merematnya di atas meja. Sepasang mata kehijauan meneliti tiap kata yang dia rangkai dengan alis terhubung. Hal yang dilakukan Eren berulang kali, sampai ceritanya menemui titik akhir. Sampai dia bosan dan menghapal tiap kata dan tanda baca. Tapi tidak sampai lima menit, suara kunci elektronik mengirim impuls berlebihan ke seluruh tubuh.

Panik.

Eren menekan tombol _Ctrl_ dan _S_ secara bersamaan dengan jari-jari berkeringat. Derap langkah semakin mendekat.

Suhu panas dari pintu yang terbuka menambah jumlah keringat di pelipis Eren. Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan aroma maskulin bercampur lemon pengharum mobil dan lavender di dalam kamar yang gelap.

Gabungan yang biasanya membuat Eren tenang. Kini berbalik membuat jantungnya berdentum. Kepala pusing, nyaris muntah.

Pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar terbuka dan menutup kembali. Eren membuang napas, tak sadar menahan hampir satu menit.

Selimut tebal yang membungkus semakin meningkatkan suhu tubuh. Setidaknya Eren berhasil mencapai tempat tidur sebelum orang lain memasuki kamar. Buru-buru dia mengusap keringat sebelum menetes di atas bantal.

Di balik punggung, pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka.

Eren menelan ludah. Berharap laptop sudah dalam mode _shut down_. Ingat kalau tadi dia menekan _Alt_ bersamaan dengan _F4_ kemudian_ Enter_ terlalu cepat. Nyaris membanting saat menutup layar. Hampir terjatuh saat merangkak tanpa suara ke atas ranjang.

"Eren."

Tubuh langsing menegang. Sepasang mata kehijauan tertutup rapat.

Lelaki di belakang Eren mendengus. Kasur bergoyang menerima beban baru. Napas panas menghujam leher kecoklatan yang terbuka bebas.

"Eren," panggilnya lagi. Berbisik terlalu dekat. Tangan Eren terkepal erat di bawah bantal dan di dekat pipi. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Tak ada jawaban.

Eren hampir berteriak saat lima jari meremas dadanya dari belakang. "Ngh! Levi—"

"_See_? Aku mendengarmu dari luar."

Kalah. Eren memutar tubuh, mendorong selimut yang membuatnya gerah. Menjumpai biji mata yang nyaris tertutup kelopak, alis tipis yang tegas, garis hidung yang sempurna dan dua kancing kemeja yang terbuka.

Lelaki berwajah tembok di samping Eren menarik diri dan mendarat di sisi tempat tidur. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan punggung menghadap wajah kusut si pemuda.

Tidak perlu melihat dari depan karena Eren tahu dan sudah sering meneliti sendiri seberapa bagus pahatan enam kotak di perut kekasihnya. Membuatnya iri sekaligus kagum.

"Mengerjakan tugas."

"Oh?"

Eren diam. Berbalik memunggungi Rivaille yang sedang menarik lepas celana hitamnya.

Lagi, kasur bergoyang karena beban baru dan sentakan tidak pelan di bahu kanan Eren. Nyaris protes pada lelaki yang sedang menduduki perutnya.

Rivaille hanya mengenakan celana dalam hitam dengan bagian tengah yang menonjol. Eren melotot. "Oi! Levi, apa ya—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah berbohong, Nak."

Biji mata hitam menghujam Eren yang mulutnya terbuka, ingin membalas tapi tak tahu dengan apa. Wajah di atasnya mendekat pada ceruk leher yang tidak tertutupi warna hijau lumut piyama. Satu jilatan menyentak si rambut coklat. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

Gigitan. Dan jilatan. Dan hisapan yang terlalu kuat. Eren terengah di ambang batas rasionalnya. "Levi, kau belum mandi," katanya tanpa berusaha mendorong lelaki yang bernapas berat di lehernya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Eren."

Eren membuang napas lewat bibirnya yang kering. "Aku mengerjakan tugas," cicitnya.

Kancing piyama Eren dibuka dengan gerakan sensual. Bukan olehnya, tapi Rivaille.

Hal terakhir yang si pemuda ingat saat indra perasa kekasihnya memulai kegiatan _eksplorasi_ rutin adalah _quiz_ mata kuliah _Business Law_ besok jam sembilan pagi. Dan Eren yang belum belajar.

"Levi! Besok aku ada _quiz_!" pekiknya.

Lelaki di atas Eren berdecak kesal, menggigit pahanya tidak pelan. Eren berteriak, tahu sudah merusak _mood_ kekasihnya.

Rivaille benci penolakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah sibuk menulis cerita lelaki yang memasuki bokong lelaki lain?"

Eren melotot. "Hah? Aku hanya mengerjakan tugas yang terlalu sulit sampai menyita waktuku untuk belajar," jeda sejenak. Eren membuang tatapannya jauh-jauh dari Rivaille, "Lagi pula cerita macam apa yang kau maksud, huh?"

Hasrat bercinta Rivaille hilang total. Wajahnya berpindah dari selangkangan Eren menuju wajah si pemuda.

"Aku seorang editor kalau kau lupa, dan si _Kacamata Idiot_ itu tidak berhenti membicarakan tentang _author_-_author_ ingusan yang hobi menulis cerita lelaki menusuk bokong lelaki lain di blog pribadi mereka." Jelas Rivaille tanpa sensor.

"Ms. Hanji suka membaca—"

"Ya. Dan salah satu _author _kesayangannya bernama Eren Jaeger. Obsesinya pada penulis baru dan bertalenta memang tidak wajar. Sampai diam-diam membaca cerita gratis di internet."

Wajah Eren memerah. Jadi selama ini Hanji, rekan sesama editor Rivaille membaca karyanya—dan mungkin saja lelaki di atasnya juga.

Eren lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Rivaille membaca fiksi karyanya adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan setelah gagal di seluruh _subject_ semester ini. Mata hijaunya melirik tanpa arah, ke mana saja asal tidak bertemu dengan manik hitam di atasnya.

"Sudahlah. Nafsuku sudah hilang," kata Rivaille. Berpindah dari atas ke sisi tubuh Eren.

Tidak butuh waktu bagi Eren untuk memahami situasi. Kekasihnya sedang merajuk karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia incar. Sialnya, Eren merasa bertanggung jawab.

"Levi," panggilnya.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Eren memutar bola mata. Dia tahu di balik punggung sempurna itu Rivaille sedang menyeringai. "Oh ayolah, Levi. Kau ingin aku melakukan tarian telanjang?"

Detik berikutnya Rivaille berbalik. Eren menyesal.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

Eren tidak menghela napas lega, pun tidak bertanya. Dia terlalu tahu pikiran kekasihnya. Berusaha menerka kompensasi macam apa yang akan diajukan padanya.

Wajah datar Rivaille tidak membuat Eren merasa lebih baik. "Kau tidak usah menari, cukup peragakan adegan bercinta di _Pengalaman Pertama_."

Mata bulat Eren tidak berkedip. Wajahnya memerah di luar perintah. Jika _writers block_ dan tugas kuliah adalah faktor urutan dua dan tiga, maka alasan utamanya tidak menulis belakangan ini adalah takut dipergoki kekasihnya sendiri sejak meraka mulai tinggal bersama enam bulan lalu.

Apalah gunanya kalau Rivaille bahkan sudah membaca karya paling memalukan yang pernah dia buat?

Kemudian malam itu berlalu dengan Rivaille_ meredakan_ amukan Eren yang nyaris menekan tombol _Delete post_ di blog pribadinya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Draft yang sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya mendekam di laptop. Ditulis waktu saya sempat hilang niat buat nulis fanfik -_-

Dulunya ini mau dijadikan fanfik full lemon pertama saya, tapi karena minder akhirnya gagal publish dan ends up jadi romance yang gagal humor ./.

Btw...ini gak salah rate kan? Ha ha ha ha /krik anyway, heppi besdey, Heichou! Langgeng sama Eren yaa :3

Well then, comment or suggestions are welcomed!

**Regards,**

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
